lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
The Quarter Moon Murders
The Quarter Moon Murders is a homicide case in L.A. Noire. This is the last case on the homicide desk. First Excerpt The mission starts with Phelps meeting in tech services. After going through a few 'gifts' from the BD Killer, Phelps realizes that the BD Killer is actually taunting them. He figures out that the poem they have been given translates to landmarks around Los Angeles. Phelps and Galloway then make way to the Pershing Square fountain. At the top of the fountain is a second note and Elizabeth Short's (the Black Dahlia) Social Security Card. Second Excerpt After walking or driving to a landmark or going back to the station where the first excerpt and book are laying, Phelps deciphers the second Shelly excerpt. The next clue is on top of the chandelier at the Halls of Records, across the intersection from the Central Police Department. Once inside, the security guard points Phelps and Galloway to the top floor maintenance closet; which has an access point to the chandelier. After tight-walking on to the chandelier, Phelps will find Deidre Moller's missing watch and a third excerpt. The chandelier suddenly gives way, forcing Phelps to sway back and forth in order to jump to safety. Third Excerpt "From the temples high Of Man's ear and eye..." translates to the tower at the public library. Phelps then embarks on a climbing expedition. Once at the top of the tower, the BD Killer's next clue can be found in the far corner on the ground. Phelps finds Antonia Maldonado's "Our Lady of Guadalupe" medallion and a fourth excerpt. After a cut scene with Galloway, Phelps needs to decipher the fourth excerpt. Fourth Excerpt "Jammed in the hard,black deep..." is the main clue from the fourth excerpt. This leads Phelps and Galloway to the Westlake Tar Pits. Once there, Galloway kindly allows Phelps to make his way to the island in the middle. The player must hop from platform to platform quickly to avoid sinking. Once on the island, Phelps finds the next clues straight ahead past the tree. Theresa Taraldsen's white shoe and a 5th excerpt keep the wild goose chase moving. Fifth Excerpt "...A sphere which is as many thousand spheres" lead you right down the road to the L.A. County Art Museum. In the back is a maze made of bushes that, once again, Galloway 'allows' Phelps to tackle this one. After making haste through the maze, Cole will find a spinning "sphere" compass in the middle, along with the BD Killer's next string of clues. Amongst them is Celine Henry's red ring and a 6th excerpt. Solving the Maze Enter the maze - use these instructions each time you have a choice: #Right #Left #First right #Left Cole reads "'Thrones, alters, judgement-seats and prisons'... no, it couldn't be!" Sixth Excerpt After a few minutes of driving around, Phelps will figure out "Thrones" is leading them to the Intolerance Movie Set. Burst through the gates with the car and wait for the cut scene. Galloway actually comes this time. Go to the far side and up the stairs. As Phelps hops on to a large wooden platform, it gives out. Balance for a few seconds until Galloway can help, then lean forward and jump for it (who would've thought he would be useful?). Continue forward and slide down one of the yellow ladders to reach the Throne. There you will find Evelyn Summers' typewriter ring and another excerpt. Phelps reads off "The place he calls home. The end of the line." Yet again the decrepit movie set gives way and Cole must scramble for his life...again. Once you reach safety, a cut scene begins with Galloway. Seventh Excerpt After a conversation with Galloway, who claims the whole thing seems "religious" this tips off Cole to investigate the Christ Crown of Thorns Church, which is around the corner from the Intolerance Set. As the detectives enter the front gate, notice the missing piece of the iron gate that was found at one of the apartments. After walking inside, a cut scene finally puts Phelps and Galloway face to face with the Black Dahlia Killer (equipped with a shotgun). It turns out to have been the temporary bartender, Garrett Mason. As a fire fight is about to break out, the detectives jump for cover, which gives Mason the chance to escape down a secret passage. They then pursue Mason into the house nearby. Go left through the house, through another door. This leads the detectives directly into the killing den of the murderer, with a bloody bathtub, killing tools, and statue nearby. At the back of the room is a hole leading into the catacombs. Final Battle Chase Mason through the catacombs, being wary of cover and his hit and run tactics. Before searching the catacombs, pause the game and select Options > Display. Then turn Black & White on and select the highest brightness. This will enable you to see the catacombs better. After a lengthy chase through the tunnels, Phelps emerges from the tunnels to the graveyard outside. After a quick fire fight, Mason is dead; The Black Dahlia Killer is no longer, and a cut scene begins. During the cut scene, Captain lets Phelps and Galloway know that they must never speak of who the killer was, as he is the half-brother of one of the highest ranking elected government officials in America. This ends the murder cases, as Cole is promoted to Vice Desk. The case notes reads "The case of the Black Dahlia remains open, the truth lost to all but a handful of men." *Note that it is possible to kill Mason while in the catacombs, Phelps will emerge back in the house, meeting Galloway and the captain. Video walkthrough KHMiepKjlxE MRmrw2RvklE piio2ev8cug lsV6kNPjB8A m3NJ5vNlQDU Category:Cases